gaara and kaita the start of our love
by inu nataro katsumi
Summary: life in kohona village is normal, naruto once a loser,still is,now has many friends.one of those friends is gaara of the sand..does he have a intrest in kiba's sister and even more does she have an eye out for him...
1. begin

1Well ello eay! this is my 2nd fanfic of naruto which I do not own anyways hope you enjoy

"Gaara!" the boy turned to see the young girl getting up still holding her wounds that were bleeding from ounces to gallons."please !please!...Stop!"she got to her feet "he didn't do th.."she began coughing up more blood then she fell back to her knees."stop talking you're using to much energy.."gaara said looking at her. the girl began whispering under her breath on account to all her blood shed"please..stop.."she looked up at him. Gaara :..she's crying..then I ..."aahh!"gaara turned to his opponent "gaara.. I told you I wouldn't do anything to hurt her!" he looked at him with disgust, then all the sand around the boy fell and began to refill the gourd on gaara's back."this isn't over.. you're lucky kiata is in your favor.." he turned his back on the boy to kiata. then the sand began

unfiling from the gourd to the girl it went under her legs and picked her up "we're going Kaita..." the girl started to smile "thank you, gaara..."then the two of them disappeared into the mist. The boy stood there..."Gaara! I Hate You!"

"..gaara..do..do you still believe it was him...it wasn't..I ..I

woul.."she stopped when gaara looked at her with his

green-blue eyes, full of hate ,betrayal, and sadness..."...ar..are you scared of me?..."he caught her off guard...he said it with such a sad voice she couldn't say or do anything .she just looked down at the sand carrying her, blood stained with her own blood... "hn ...gaara..you don't scare me.."she looked up at him. he turned away. "..hmha(she began laughing ok )gaara.."she did her best to stand up on the sand and put her feet on solid ground "what are you doing? your wounds are going to..." she couldn't stand and fell forward toward gaara... "huh.." before he new it her body was against his and her arms were around his neck "gaara...im

sorry..." gaara: what..what is this feeling..and with out noticing he had his head

in her hair and his arms were around her body.

"Where is she!" kiba was beginning to panic. "Kiba, calm down im sure she is ok"ino tried to calm him down. " OK! She's with

Gaara! And you don't want me to panic!" then their little group tuned when they heard someone

walking toward them( ino, kiba, naruto, hinata, and shikamaru) gaara showed up with

kaita on his back and the girl was carrying the jar of sand on hers. "Kiba.." kiba looked at gaara scared that he might have heard his little comment. Gaara gave the unconscious Kaita (by the way my made-up character, kaita is kiba's sister) to kiba and putting his luggage back on his back. "..gaara what ha..""sarou, attacked her,...make sure she gets the poison out of her left leg." then he looked at the girl who

had long brownish-black hair which was usually up in two pony tails(or piggy tails whatever you what to call them) but now her hair was down because the battle she had just been in with the third demon or what the demon like to call her self Chan-se. "huh! Sarou! Where is h.."kiba was cut off by miyuki who came out of nowhere (if you have read any of my other fanfictions you would know who miyuki is, if you don't then wait until the 4th chapter to read about her). She walked in the middle of kiba and gaara. "Kiba, I'm taking the princess..."she grabbed the girl. "What why are

you taking her!.."trying to keep calm knowing miyuki, if he was to fight back, she would kill him in an instant. Gaara kept his usual look "she wants to get her pay..""what!.." miyuki put the girl on her back "hn..smart boy, I'll see you later..." (She already met gaara, but last time they were to busy fighting) the same way she

came in she disappeared. Ino looked confused and couldn't take it any more"Wait, what just happened? kiba are you going to just stand there!" naruto finally spoke up(which is really unlike him you know before he wouldn't shut up) "ino..."he looked at her " kiba can't do anything.."then shikamaru noticed that naruto looked down to

ino's right hand that was covered by a glove she was wearing he wondered why she was wearing it she never wore anything like that.

"Um, ino whats up with the glove?" "Huh?.."she was looking at naruto and the same, naruto looking at her. "Glove.?..oh this um..? fashion statement ? Hehe.." "Right?.." ino trying to change the subject "um so kiba are you going to go after her.."she forgot what naruto told her. Kiba put his head down "..no...she'll be safer with miyuki.."he looked up at gaara. Gaara narrowed his eyes "..fine.."he walked past kiba and the others. " ..um kiba, don't you

think that was a little mean.." hinata trying to say it in the nicest way. " no...he let her get her hurt..". "I guess we all should get home its really dark...um naruto can you walk me home.." naruto turned to ino she began to get red and he could feel himself getting red too. "Yeah..". naruto and ino walked off. Shikamaru, feeling a little jealous even though he was going out with gaara's sister, temari "what was up with that.." hinata for the first time felt a hint of jealousy. Then shikamaru and kiba walked hinata home.

well what do yu think hoped you liked please review!coming soon: Chapter 2"sauke i miss you"...


	2. sasuke i miss you

Sasuke's complications

Once again I don't own naruto please review

"Sakura, you awake?.." sasuke was trying his hardest not to move to much since he didn't want to wake her up. " mm..."sakura just hugged sasuke more. "..hm..guess you're still tired.." he smiled and put his hand on her forehead.

" ...still warm.." he slowly moved off of the bed. He went down stairs to the kitchen and looked for a cloth to put on sakura's forehead. He looked out the window while he was filling a bowl with water under the faucet. "...it's night already.." he turned off the water and began to go back up stairs but he heard a knock at the door. He opened the door to see naruto. "Naruto?.." sasuke looked at him he was soaking wet. "...naruto what happened?..how come yo..". "hey sasukeཀ (Saying it as least suspicious as he could) long

time no seeཀ hehe..."sasuke looked at him funny. " okay..come in..". " hold on I need to do something real quick." sasuke grabbed the bowl and towel and went back up stairs.

(if you haven't read any of my fanfics you wouldn't know what

this means : it means the person thinking.) Sakura: hm? Where's sasuke? .just then sasuke opened the door to their room."oh you're awake. Do you feel okay?" he smiled at her.. Sakura nodded feeling better now that sasuke was happy also. He went to the bed and put his hand on her forehead to see if her temperature had gone down "hmm..you're still a little hot..do you feel dizzy?" sakura "no I feel a little hot but everything else is okay" sakura was surprised that sasuke could be so helpful(not saying that he doesn't help I mean that he could be...uhh.."nurturing"I guess you would call it) sasuke brought his hand from her forehead to her cheek. he could feel himself getting red, sakura looked into his eyes. "Sasuke.." then she did what he had been trying to do but couldn't find the right time to. she began kissing him on the lips. They stopped with their faces close. "Sakura.." sasuke closed his eyes again and sakura did the same. They were about to kiss again when..."guess you guys been having fun.."sasuke and sakura turned to the door. Naruto was standing out the door. "You forget about me." he smiled. Sasuke and sakura let go of each other. "Narutoཀ..."sakura hadn't seen naruto in three years (by choice she had chose not to see any of her old friends since she and miyuki came from their long lasted mission.) Sasuke, sakura, and naruto went down stairs and began catching up. "So naruto, why did you come visit us and how come you were wet when you came ?"sakura asked siting across from naruto and sasuke siting next to her. "Well...I kinda wanted to tell sasuke something...I didn't know you were back I should have guessed when I saw miyuki..." sasuke didn't make any sign that even he cared... " I guess I'll go to the store. we need more food any ways. You guys can talk while I'm gone."she went to the door and grabbed her purse and went out the door. "So...you've talked to miyuki.."sasuke asked I a

strange voice. .. Naruto stared at him "you still have feelings for her don't you.."

sorry I had to end it so quick. Please review!

Coming soon: chapter three: gaara I love you!


End file.
